tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ali-Asghar Badizadegan
This page is for the illegitimate temporary ruler of Iran. For the senior Syrian military commander, see Ali Abdullah Ayyoub. :Ali is a human. Ali-Asghar Badizadegan is an underhanded backstabber who became ruler of IranTransformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II by deposing its rightful ruler, Prince Jumal. Of course, one country was not enough for him — he had set his sights on total world domination, for which he needed the help of the Decepticons. As a bonus, he got to drive Swindle around. History Before the Islamic Revolution The People's Mojahedin Organization of Iran was founded in September 5, 1965 by six former members of the Liberation or Freedom Movement of Iran, students at Tehran University, including Mohammad Hanifnejad, Saied Mohsen and Ali-Asghar Badizadegan. The MEK opposed the rule of Shah, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, considering him corrupt and oppressive, and considered the Liberation Movement too moderate and ineffective. Its membership has been described as part of the Iranian generation "shaken by the events of June 1963" and the radical generation Fidel Castro, Che Guevara, Vo Nguyen Giap, the Tupamaros in South America, the Algerian Mojahedin, and the Palestinian fedayeen. They were more "religious, radical, anti-American" than the earlier generation of Iranian leftists. In its first five years, the group primarily engaged in ideological work. Their thinking aligned with what was a common tendency in Iran at the time – a kind of radical, political Islam based on a Marxist reading of history and politics. Although the MEK are often regarded as devotees of Ali Shariati, in fact their pronouncements preceded Shariati's, and they continued to echo each other throughout the late 1960s and early 1970s. The group's main sources of inspiration were the Islamic text Nahj al-Balagha (a collection of analyses and aphorisms attributed to Imam Ali), and the works of Iranian and international Marxists, such as Karl Marx's Das Kapital; Vladimir Lenin's The State and Revolution and What is to be Done?; Liu Shaoqi's How to be a Good Communist; and books on guerrilla warfare and urban combat. Despite this heavy Marxist influence, the group never used the terms "socialist" or "communist" to describe themselves, and always called themselves Muslims – arguing along with Ali Shariati, that a true Muslim – especially a true Shia Muslim, that is to say a devoted follower of the Imams Ali and Hossein – must also by definition, be a revolutionary. Its first military activities, a bombing of the Tehran electrical works and an unsuccessful airplane hijacking, were conducted in August 1971 in protest against the Pahlavi's extravagant 2,500 year celebration of Iran's monarchy. Nine Mujahedin were arrested, and under torture one member gave out information leading to the arrests of another 66 members. Within a few months SAVAK had eliminated what it though was "the whole of its original leadership through executions or street battles." Other members remained incarcerated for many years with the last group, including Massoud Rajavi. They were released during a general amnesty at the peak of the 1978-9 revolution shortly before the Shah's regime collapse and Khomeini's arrival in Tehran in January 1979. From 1971 till the 1979 revolution, the group had survived and its members continued to carry out violent attacks on the regime. They kept a friendly relationship with the only other major Iranian urban guerrilla group, the Organization of Iranian People's Fedai Guerrillas (OIPFG). Schism In October 1975, the MEK underwent an ideological split. While the remaining primary members of MEK were imprisoned, Ali-Asghar Badizadegan gathered his own forces and staged a radical coup. The deposed Shah fled the country, and Ali claimed himself new Shah of Iran, supplanting the true successor, Prince Jumal. ''The Transformers'' cartoon Aerial Assault Having taken over the country, Ali wasted no time in making a deal with the Decepticons, promising them the Middle East's oil fields in exchange for a fleet of plane drones. As the Decepticons worked to build the drones, Ali stole planes from neighbouring countries to provide parts. During one pickup, he encountered a young boy named Hassan, and attempted to shoo the boy away from the operation. That night, his men raided an airport, dismantling planes to hide in laundry truck, but they also unknowingly picked up two Aerialbots, Slingshot and Skydive. As the other Aerialbots attacked the construction area, Ali stood on the bridge of the Decepticons' Giant Purple Griffin and watched the drone fighters in action. During the battle, the Griffin crashed into an oil field, and Ali complained bitterly that Megatron had promised him world domination. Megatron responded that Ali was lucky he was being kept alive, but a moment later, the Decepticon leader slipped on a patch of oil and almost fell on him. Back at the palace, the Aerialbots wondered what to do with Ali, before opting to let Jamal decide, and Hassan revealed himself to be the Prince, much to Ali's shock. Prince Jumal decided to let the people decide who should rule Iran, and accepted their decision to reject the Shah. Ali himself was forced underground by the new regime. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Ali (アリ Ari) References Category:characters Category:humans Category:Male Characters Category:Politicians